


Comfort

by HufflePuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cedric Diggory Lives, Fluff, M/M, Throw it wherever you want, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffer/pseuds/HufflePuffer
Summary: A super short fic I wrote because they deserve the world.Added an Underage Tag just in case, but all they’re doing is hugging





	Comfort

It was thanks to a sudden punch to the stomach that Cedric woke up one fine summer’s day. Needless to say it wasn’t the most comfortable way to be awoken, but as he looked around and saw that he was lying in his own bed in his house that he relaxed slightly, before looking down to the cause of the pain.

It was there he saw Harry Potter, hair disheveled and face contorted in discomfort, shaking in his sleep.

“Harry... Harry!” Cedric lightly shook the boy in an attempt to wake him up. The boy’s eye darted open immediately and he turned to face Cedric, his breathing rapid. He looked rather on edge until he took notice of his surroundings and calmed down. 

He had gone to visit his boyfriend, Cedric, and his parents a few weeks after summer began...

Cedric simply smiled and moved his fingers through Harry’s hair comfortingly. This wasn’t the first time Harry and been having a nightmare and Cedric knew what to do by this point.

Harry sighed deeply, still rather shook from the nightmare, but Cedric’s touch was like magic and he calmed down rather fast... 

As Cedric hugged the boy tightly, it was the first time that Harry truly felt... comfortable...

**Author's Note:**

> I might make some more fics that take place in this AU I made, but my posting schedule is about as stable as The Burrow.


End file.
